Alphabet mess
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: I saw a couple of series of Alphabet themed oneshots and decided to try it for myself. This will include Pokeshipping, Contestshipping and Ikarishipping (though they won't come in til later). I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters involved. Most of them are romance with a few attempts at humor. Hope you enjoy :)
1. A is for Apple

**A is for Apple-Pokeshipping**

He looked at it in appreciation. It was so beautiful. Red and luscious. Oh yes, he liked the look of it.

"Ash, why are you staring?" Misty asked hotly.

"Because it's so beautiful," he replied.

"Ash seriously," she sighed, "it's just an apple." He glared at the red head in front of him. She had her hands on her hips, looking really annoyed.

"It's not just an apple," he said, "It's a good apple. It is perfect."

"It's not perfect," she argued, "nothing is."

"It is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"Look at it," he finally yelled at her, "it's rounded nicely, the right size and it's a beautiful dark red. What could be imperfect about it?"

"How about I prove it to you?" she retorted hotly. To his horror she picked it up and took a huge bite out of it. She then spat it on the ground.

"What did you do that for?" he asked in agitation, "that was my apple."

"I told you it wasn't perfect," she muttered, "just take a bite and you'll see what I mean." He glared at her as she handed him the apple. He took it and bit into it, carefully avoiding the spot she had put her mouth over. He turned pale. He quickly spat it out again.

"That's disgusting!" he exclaimed.

"I told you," she giggled. She took a mint from her pocket and put it in her mouth. The sour taste lingered on his tongue.

"Do you have another one?" he asked.

"Nope!" she giggled happily, "If you want it, come and get it." She poked her tongue out, displaying the minty candy in her mouth before she grinned at him. She didn't expect him to lunge at her and push her against a nearby tree. She then didn't expect his mouth to cover hers. She shrieked in shock, but it was muffled. Ash, her crush, was kissing her. His tongue wedged its way in-between her lips. Next thing she knew, he was gone again, grinning at her triumphantly.

"W-what?" she spluttered.

"I was getting the mint," he shrugged. He poked out his tongue to show her.

"ASH!" she screamed, "HOW DARE YOU KISS ME JUST SO YOU COULD GET A STUPID MINT OUT OF MY MOUTH! THAT'S MINE ANYWAY!"

"If you want it," he started, his eyes glinting mischievously, "come and get it."

"ASH!" she screamed again, running after the boy who was grinning and laughing as he taunted her, all the while running just ahead of her. All this because of a stupid apple.


	2. B is for Blue

**B is for Blue-Contestshipping**

Blue. It was his favourite colour. It was the colour of the sky. It was the colour of the ocean. It was the colour he'd painted his bedroom walls. It was the colour of his contest card. Most importantly though, it was the colour of her eyes. Blue. Her eyes were a very light shade of the gorgeous hue. He couldn't get his mind off it. He didn't know if it was because her eyes were blue that it was his favourite colour, or if it was just a coincidence. Something told him it was the former option. He needed to see her eyes. That was his favourite feature. Even more so than the red bandana that she always wore. Even more than her cute dog-ear styled brown hair. Even more than the small smatter of cute brown freckles over her nose. Even more than her small, pink, delicate lips. He paced along the wall, waiting. She was sure to come and he was ready. Ready to taunt her, so her attention would be on him, so he could look into her crystal clear blue eyes. He heard her laugh and he stopped. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, ready.

"Drew!" she called, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the contest," he replied, "even you should know that May."

"Well excuse me for trying to be polite," she huffed, a touch of sarcasm. He didn't hear anyone else and he smirked.

"Where are your friends," he teased, "have they had enough of you too?"

"They have not had enough of me!" she yelled, "They are going to meet me at the party." He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a long, silky, layered dress. A blue dress. And blue heels. On her hands was a pair of delicate blue silk gloves. Her hair had been let out of its normal style, and blue highlights had been added. Blue eye shadow had been dusted over her eyelids. Her face had fancy blue sparkly swirly decorations painted gently over her cheeks. Her lips were covered in blue lipstick.

"Do you like it?" she giggled upon seeing his face. Like it? Didn't she know?

"Not bad," he shrugged, closing his mouth and regaining his posture.

"Not bad!" she shrieked, "I spent hours putting this all together and all you can say it not bad?" Her lips continued to move, but he stopped focusing. His gaze focused on her lips. He couldn't stand it anymore. He leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her lips, feeling her blue lipstick rub onto his mouth. He pulled away, not even caring that some of the blue had transferred itself onto his lips. He loved blue. Her eyes were wide and he lost himself in the blue depths for a moment.

"See you round," he said, deciding to make his escape while she was speechless. He pushed a rose into her face. A _blue_ one. She took it and he walked away.

"DREW!" she yelled after him in annoyance. He chuckled as he continued to walk away. Didn't she know that _blue_ was his _favourite_ colour. Didn't she know he _couldn't_ resist it? Especially when _she_ was the one wearing it.


	3. C is for Cute

**C is for Cute-Pokeshipping**

He watched her as she dived off the diving board in her sleek new swimsuit. She plunged into the water with a splash. Somehow her sisters had managed to get her to participate in one of their pool shows. She would be embarrassed later on. Oh he knew it and he was going to make the most of it. It was great when he had that sort advantage over her. She continued with the synchronized routine. Others cheered and whistled, some yelling out the older sisters' names. Honestly, he wasn't focused on the other girls. His attention was undivided onto her. He was trying to formulate a plan of attack. A way to break her down and see her in total embarrassment. He loved the rare moments of embarrassment she would show. He found it adorable. He took out his camera. He zoomed it in on her and took the flash off in the settings. He took a few pictures and put it away. You weren't really supposed to take pictures in here, but if everyone was focused on them, no-one would notice. After the show was done, the other sisters continued to work the crowd while she hurried backstage. He smirked and pushed his way through the crowd. He saw her, leaned against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Hey Misty," he called. She shrieked as she fell over in surprise.

"No-one is allowed back here," she yelled.

"No even the performer's best friend?" he teased.

"Ash?" she question, finally looking at him.

"The one and only," he said.

"You…you didn't just watch that did you?" she asked nervously. She blushed a little.

"Actually, I thought it was really good," he teased.

"Oh gosh, you did," she moaned. She turned away in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I thought it was that good that I took some photos," he continued, waving the pictures in front of her face.

"Ash!" she squealed, "You're not allowed to take photos of the sensational sisters."

"I didn't," he grinned, "I took photos of _a_ sensational sister."

"Give those here," she shrieked, lunging at him.

"No," he said, holding the camera out of her reach. He was glad he'd finally grown taller than her.

"Ash this isn't fair," she growled.

"I think it's totally fair," he responded, "It's not every day I get to see you like this."

"You like seeing me all flustered?" she shouted, "What kind of cruel are you?"

"Not cruel," he murmured, "I think it's cute."

"Cute?" she stopped.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Then I won't give you the pleasure seeing me flustered," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"I'll find another way of getting you flustered," he smirked. This was going well for him.

"I won't get flustered," she replied coolly. He shrugged. He pulled her face towards him and planted a quick kiss on her lips. He pulled away, expecting to see her bright red and flustered. Instead she was smirking at him. She quickly pulled his head down again, kissing him again. He let out a muffled cry of surprise as her tongue briefly brushed over his lips. She let him go and he jumped back, falling down in the process.

"Now who's flustered," she grinned.

"Misty," he growled, "not funny." His face was heating up, he knew it.

"You started it. Besides," she paused and crouched down by his ear, "you look cute when you're all red." She got up and skipped away, giggling as she went. The word rang in his head as he processed what happened.

"I am not cute!" he yelled eventually, earning himself three odd looks from the three other sisters who had just walked in.


	4. D is for Dense

A/N: I have to say I've taken a particular liking to this one.

**D is for Dense-Contestshipping**

She was dense. Possibly even more dense than that Ash kid. At least Ash had finally figured out the massive crush that red-headed girl had on him. He had figured it out and returned those feelings. They were happily going out. Right now Drew watched them, happily laughing away, wishing it was him and her. But she was too dense to know what all the roses he tossed at her meant. Too dense to see his obvious flirting. She was so dense that even if he straight out said it to her face she wouldn't get it.

"Hey Drew," she called, coming up behind him, "Whatcha doing?"

"Just thinking and watching," he responded.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked.

"Stuff," he answered shortly.

"What kind of stuff?" she asked.

"Just this girl," he replied, smirking. He bet she wouldn't even catch on.

"What about the girl," she asked, sitting beside him now, "maybe I could give you some tips."

"I doubt it," he laughed, "she's as dense as they come."

"That's not very nice to say," She pouted, "if you have feelings for her, then you shouldn't be putting her down like that."

"I never said I had feeling for her," he said.

"No you didn't," she giggled, "I just assumed."

"You shouldn't assume May," he warned, "it's how rumours start and you could get into trouble."

"Whatever, but was I right?"

"If you must know, yes you were."

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, "Tell me about her."

"Are you lacking that much in your own love life that you have to bother mine?"

"No, my love life is fine," she said, "I'm just curious."

"Right, then after I talk about her, you could tell me about this guy in confidence to me?" he asked, doubting her slightly, "because that's my condition."

"Sure, I'll tell you after," she said, "now spill."

"Like I said before, she's as dense as they come," he started, "but I kinda like it about her. Sure it's extremely annoying because she can't tell when I'm flirting with her, but what can I do? She has brown hair, but I like her bright blue eyes the best. They are totally gorgeous and I love the way they sparkle when she's happy. I love making her angry. Her fists curl by her sides and he face goes bright red as she yells at me. I find it amusing and she gets even angrier when I sit there and smirk at her. I love it when she gets flustered. The way she blushes and taps her two index fingers together. She has no idea how crazy she actually makes me sometimes. I just want to tell her, but I'm pretty sure that even if I do, she won't get it."

"Wow is that it?" she questioned.

"I could say more, but we'd be up all night. Now go ahead and tell me," he shrugged. He heard her shuffle around next to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, turning to her. Her face was so close to his.

"I have to tell you something first though," she whispered, "but it's top secret so you can't tell anyone."

"Ok," he said. He didn't know if she was the same, but the proximity of her lips was making him lose it.

"Drew, I'm not that dense," she whispered, making his blood freeze, "I've known the whole time." Before his mouth could drop, she had pushed her lips over his.

"And that's so you know who _I'm_ going crazy for," she whispered, once she had pulled away. She giggled, running a finger down his face before she got up and walked away. He sat there for a moment, wide eyes, processing what had just happened.

"May wait!" he yelled getting up to chase after her. Since when was he the dense one?


	5. E is for Excitement

**E is for Excitement-Contestshipping**

"Yay!" I squealed, "I did it! I did it! I did it!" I had just won the Grand Festival in a tight battle against my opponent Drew. I saw him smirk, but I didn't care. I had won. What was he smirking for anyway? I was the one who had won.

"Hey May," he called, "A good coordinator wouldn't be going crazy right now. They would be calm and collected." That's why he was smirking. He had an insult ready, but too bad for him that I wasn't going to rise to it. It seemed that my reactions was all he lived off.

"But I won Drew," I exclaimed, "And I'm so excited." His mouth opened. I was too hyped up. I threw my arms around his neck. He looked down at me in shock. Drew was never shocked and it was a cute look on him. I reached up and pushed my lips over his. Here I was kissing my rival in the middle of my excitement. Wait a minute! I was kissing my rival! My eyes snapped open wide. I jerked away, blushing and I couldn't look at him.

"I'm so sorry Drew," I apologised, "that wasn't meant to happen. I was just excited and then you were…" I trailed off and paled. I'd never hear the end of this.

"I've got to go," I squeaked, running.

"Wait May!" I heard him call, his voice sounding husky and low, but I didn't stop. I sighed when I finally reached the edge of the pier. I sat down and looked at the water.

"Hey May, what's wrong?" I saw Ash's reflection in the water.

"Oh Ash," I cried, "I don't know what to do."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was really excited and I kissed Drew!" I exclaimed, "I kissed him Ash! What am I supposed to do now?"

"I dunno," he admitted, "I've got to say I've never been in that situation myself."

"That would be weird you idiot," I laughed, "I can't imagine you kissing anyone." His reflection disappeared. I was confused.

"Ash?" I questioned when it was still quiet, "I'm sorry did I offend you?" I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and suddenly my lips were covered by another pair.

"Ash!" I exclaimed, pulling away, "did you just do that because I said that I couldn't imagine you kissing anyone? You didn't have to…" I trailed off. His eyes weren't their usual dark brown, they were green. I looked up and noticed in horror that his hair was green as well. It wasn't Ash. It was Drew. My eyes widened. He moved forwards again.

"May," he growled, sending shivers down my spine, "you kissed me first, the least you could do is hold still when I kiss you back." I blinked as he took my face in his face in his hands. He pulled me forwards. I couldn't help it. Drew was going to kiss me. I tilted my head slightly and closed my eyes. His lips connected with mine again. He pulled back slightly and I saw the slight red on his face. He got up and started to walk away.

"See you at the next contest," he called, "I hope you're still excited."


	6. F is for Fishing

**F is for Fishing-Pokeshipping**

She sat on the rock, her line cast in the water. She couldn't see the end of it, but she'd feel it if something tugged at the bait skewered on the end. She sighed. It had been ages since she'd seen her best friend/crush. She'd been fishing for the sake of catching a new Pokémon, but she was reminded how she first met him. She had been fishing that day too. She'd been waiting for a Pokémon when something had tugged at her line. She'd been mildly disappointed to find Ash. Not anymore, she thought. She'd followed him on his journey and somehow, she'd fallen in love with him. She felt a pull on her line. She tugged it up. Nothing. The bait hadn't even been touched.

"Huh?" she threw it back down and soon she felt another tug. She pulled it up. Nothing again. It happened several more times.

"You listen whatever you are," she yelled eventually, "this isn't funny, just let me catch you." She dropped it back in the water. Again she felt the tug. She quickly pulled at it. It wasn't coming up easily. Yes, she thought, I finally got it. She pulled harder and eventually it came up. She fell back.

"Ouch," she moaned. She heard laughing and looked up. To her surprise there was no-one there. No Pokémon either.

"Alright!" she yelled, "whoever stole whatever I just caught give it back."

"Alright," it chuckled, "I'll give you what you caught." The trees rustled. To her complete shock, Ash walked out, clutching his stomach as he laughed. His clothes and hair were all wet.

"What's so funny?" she huffed.

"You caught me," he laughed, "I saw you here and decided it would be fun to meet up with you the exact same way we first did. Hello Misty."

"Ash, what are you doing here?"

"I already told you that," he grinned.

"No I mean what are you doing around here?" I asked, "I thought you were like on the other side of the world."

"I was," he answered, "I'm taking a break. I came to visit all my friends and family."

"You came to see me?" I questioned.

"Sure I did," he shrugged, "why wouldn't I? Besides that was priceless."

"Very funny Ash," I said sarcastically as he laughed again, but I was smiling anyway.

"Hey Misty," he said suddenly stopping, "I've got something for you."

"Really?" I questioned, "And what would that be?" He held out a little wrapped box. I took it.

"Anyway, I should be on my way," he called, waving and running away again.

"Thanks Ash," I shouted after him. I opened the box. There was a small note.

_Dear Misty,_

_I thought you could use one too for the same reason you gave me your one._

_Love Ash_

_Ps. I still use it._

I smiled as I saw what it was. A fishing lure. It was shaped as Ash. He was winking and holding out a Pokéball in his signature stance before a battle. I held it close to me. Nothing could've been more precious.


	7. G is for Green

A/N: I'm not sure I like the way this one ended...but enjoy anyway

**G is for Green-Contestshipping**

Why did everything have to be so green? Green was the colour of grass, the colour of leaves and other various plants, it was the colour of my Munchlax, it was the colour that my rented room had been painted, it was the colour of the matching sheets, it was the colour of Max's T-shirt, it was the colour that drove me crazy because it was the colour of my rival's hair and eyes. Whenever I saw it, I was reminded of him, but I couldn't avoid it because it was everywhere. Max, Ash and Brock had left to go do some guy time or something and left me behind to look at all the green. I screamed in frustration and pulled something out of my hair. Even my bandana and bag were green now. There was a knock on my door. I opened the green door, twisting the green door handle and came face to face with even more green. He was even wearing a green t-shirt and pants now!

"I hate green!" I yelled in his face, not even caring right now.

"Whoa May, calm down," he said, backing away.

"You know why I hate it?" I continued, "Because everything is so green. It's driving me crazy!"

"What's wrong with green?" he asked.

"It's wrong because it's your colour!" I screamed, "Every time I look at it I'm reminded of you. Of your hair and your amazing eyes. I can't get away from it! I'm just about-" I was cut off as a pair of lips pushed against my own. I blinked in shock.

"What did you do that for?" I asked when he pulled away.

"You have to close your eyes when you kiss," he shrugged, "you sounded like you needed a break from looking into my amazing eyes." I gasped, retracing what I had said. I really was going insane. I blushed. Never would I have thought that I would say all that to him. He smirked.

"Fine then," I said, "I'll take a break from looking into your eyes and just shut the door."

"Wait!" he called, jamming his shoe in the way of the door, "I did come here for a reason."

"And what was that reason?" I asked, letting the door swing open.

"I was going to say, I'm tired of the colour blue," he blushed, coming closer as I backed away, "I was going to tell you that it's everywhere and I can't get away from it. I was going to say it's driving me crazy. I was going to tell you that it's because it reminded me of your gorgeous eyes."

"I guess we're both tired of staring into each other's eyes," I sighed, feeling myself backed against the wall.

"That's why I found the solution," he smiled. He leaned in closer. I closed my eyes and tilted my head slightly as his lips came upon mine again.

"Hey May, we're back," Ash called. I broke away. They were looking at us with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" Max called, marching up to us.

"What's it look like to you genius?" Drew sneered, "We were kissing."

"Why?"

"I was sick of green and he was sick of blue," I shrugged, "Drew just came up with the solution so we don't have to look at each other's eyes anymore."

"Couldn't you have just covered your eyes anyway?" Ash asked.

"This is not what we wanted to see when we came back," Brock agreed.

"Not as exciting," Drew shrugged, "I'm still tired of blue though so if you don't mind." He waved his hands at them before he kissed me again.

"You know what colours I'm sick of," asked Brock, "pink and blue, I'm going to see if Nurse Joy's tired of the colour black."

"Brock!" I heard the other two exclaim, but I didn't join in.

"You still hate green?" Drew asked; his voice low. I nodded and he kissed me again. Maybe it wasn't that bad that green reminded me of Drew. It could remind me of this.


	8. H is for Help

**H is for Help-Pokeshipping**

"Help me!" I screamed. I was desperately clawing at the soft dirt at the edge of the cliff. I had been watching the sunset, thinking about the time I had to leave Ash when it had crumbled underneath me. I had only just gotten enough time to grab at the side to stop me from falling.

"Help!" I screamed again as my hands slipped a little more. Who was I kidding? No-one was coming. No-one could hear me. I looked down at what was waiting for me. The waves pounded furiously against the jagged rock. If I fell there'd be no way I could survive. I bit my lip.

"Help me! Please! Someone, I can't hold on!" I cried desperately. Why didn't I tell anyone where I was going? Would anyone even find my body? Was this really how my life was going to end? How would I, Misty Waterflower, be remembered? No, I thought, I had too much to do to simply die like this. I had to survive, even if I had to pull myself back up. I carefully moved my hand up a little further. I slowly inched my way forwards, pulling myself up. I was starting to get there. I was starting to build up hope when it all came crashing down again. My hands touched something spiky and I yelped. My hands lost their grip and I started to tumble backwards.

"Help!" I screamed, even though I knew no-one could hear me. I closed my eyes.

"Misty!" a voice yelled. Great, now I was hearing things. I felt impact, but surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Maybe I'd severed my nerves so now I was numb. Something moved around me and I opened my eyes again, frowning.

"Misty, I thought I was about to lose you," the voice murmured into my hair. I realized that someone had their arms curled tightly around me. I was flying. Ok, I was definitely dead.

"Is this what you can do in heaven?" I asked, "You can fly?"

"Misty, you're not dead," the voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you remember me Mist?" it asked, "because I remember you."

"No…You're not…Ash?" I questioned, shivering at the name he had given me.

"Got it in one," he said. His arms slowly uncurled and I realized I was riding on his Charizard. I looked into his eyes. There were the same dark brown that I remembered. His hair, still tucked under the same cap, was still messy. In a lot of ways, he was still the same, but he was still so different.

"I'm sorry Ash," I apologised, "I didn't recognise your voice; it's so much deeper now."

"Do you like it?" he asked, "It broke a couple of years ago. Boy, Brock made fun of me when it happened."

"Of course Brock would do that," I laughed, "But it sounds so grown now. You've grown too."

"Thanks," he smiled, "you've grown as well, but I bet I'm taller than you now."

"Take us down and we'll see," I suggested. He called for Charizard to land. He hoped off and I did the same. He stood next to me. He was maybe a head taller than me.

"You are taller than me," I exclaimed, "when did this happen Ash, I don't like being short."

"It happen while it was travelling," he shrugged, "I've also gained a little bit of muscle." He flexed and my eyes widened. It wasn't just a little bit of muscle, he was quite toned.

"You like it?" he asked shyly.

"I do," I confirmed.

"Great, because I did it for you," he admitted.

"Me?" I questioned, my voice coming out as a high pitched squeak.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I noticed that when we were travelling together, you seemed to like the stronger guys. I also noticed that they all had deeper voices so I waited until mine broke before coming to see you again. I thought maybe you'd like me better now."

"Ash, I like you how you are," I sighed, "you didn't have to do that for me, because I've always liked you."

"But not in the way I wanted," he said, sounding a little agitated, "I like you more than a friend Misty." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked blushing.

"You helped me when I was falling," I explained, "You deserve a reward."

"Then I should get one I want," he replied. He tapped his lips and I laughed, leaning up to kiss him.


	9. I is for Irritation

**I is for Irritation-Contestshipping**

She was so annoyed right now. Here he was again. Her problem, her irritation. She clenched her fists by her sides, anger welling up inside. He was smirking and it served to fuel her on. He knew it. He did it on purpose. She was fun to rile up. She just didn't see it.

"Drew!" she screeched.

"That's my name," he smirked.

"You're so full of it," she huffed, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Full of what?" he asked. She swung back around. He was still smirking. How could he be so calm when she was so angry?

"You stupid overconfident jerk!" she yelled.

"Ooh that's harsh May," he smirked, "you don't see me calling you a hot-headed no-good uncoordinator."

"You just did!" she screamed.

"Calm down May, you're drawing people's attention," he said.

"They can look," she huffed, "see how annoying you actually are."

"I'm not that annoying am I?" he teased.

"You are!" she argued.

"Well you still put up with me, so it can't be that bad," he teased, "unless there's another reason."

"You are so infuriating!" she shouted, "Why can't you just be nice?"

"It's the irritation that gets the attention."

"What?" she spluttered, taken aback.

"If I was nice to you, I wouldn't get half the attention you give to me now," he shrugged.

"You want my attention?" she questioned, her anger all diminishing.

"Aren't you listening to me?" he teased, "I just said that."

"Why would you want my attention?" she asked. She was confused. She thought he didn't like her.

"Why do you think May?" he shot back, "work it out. You know the answer is somewhere in that thick head of yours." She rubbed her forehead, hoping it would come to her. He teased her for attention. Why did he want attention? What was it her mum had told her? _A boy will tease a girl when they like her. They know that it is the fastest most effective way to get your attention._ Her eyes widened. Drew was…

"Have you got it yet?" he asked, sounding almost impatient. She got it alright. She leaned up and planted a quick kiss on his lips. He was an annoyance, he was difficult. He was _her_ problem, _her_ irritation.


	10. J is for Juggle

**J is for Juggle-Pokeshipping**

Ash was watching the circus. His friend Misty was supposed to be doing an act. Hurry up, he thought. The acts slowly passed by, one by one. He yawned. When was she on? Finally the spot light focused upwards and he finally saw her. She smiled and waved at the crowd. His eyes widened. She was really high on the trapeze. She started to swing, the light, shimmering material of her costume trailing after her. She continued to do her tricks. She unclicked the cable to stop her from falling and she jumped off. He gasped, watching her fall. She landed on a massive mattress and he sighed in relief. She scrambled off and bowed. The crowd cheered and she lightly pranced off the stage. He waited. The next act came up. He closed his eyes. His time was done.

"Hey Ash," she whispered. He felt her slip into the seat beside him and his eyes snapped open.

"Hey Misty," he replied, "You did good."

"Thanks," she giggled, "this act is really good though. I love this one." He focused his attention back to the stage. It was a juggler; a _male_ juggler. He shrugged, but when he looked at her again, she was intently focused on the act. He felt jealousy well up. Why was she watching him so intently?

"Do you like this?" he asked.

"Mm," she mumbled, "I love jugglers." She loved jugglers huh? Well, he could fix that. A week later he was alone in his room…well except for his fuzzy yellow companion who almost never left his side. He threw one ball in the air and caught it again. He tried two, but soon was on the ground. Why couldn't he get the hang on this? He stood up. Maybe it was easier with three.

"Ash what are you doing?" someone asked, coming in.

"I thought I said I wanted to be alone," he growled. He heard the door close, but didn't realize that she had silently made her way to his bed. She sat down, gesturing to Pikachu to be quiet. The little Pokémon nodded. He got up and tried again.

"I'll never get the hang of this!" he yelled suddenly, throwing one of the balls against the wall.

"Why do you need to learn to juggle?" she asked.

"Because Misty said she loved jugglers," he growled, not realizing he was talking to her.

"What's that got to do with anything?" She questioned, trying not to laugh.

"If I learn to juggle," he sighed, "Misty will have no excuse not to love me."

"And why, may I ask, do you want Misty to love you?" she giggled.

"Because…" he trailed off as he turned to her. His eyes widened and he blushed.

"Yes," she urged. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. He shook his head and flopped onto the ground, covering his face with his hands.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

"B-because, I l-like y-you," he stuttered, "M-more t-than just a f-friend too."

"Ash," she said, a serious tone entering her voice, "you don't need to learn to juggle for me to love you. I love you the way you are."

"Even if I can't juggle?" he questioned sheepishly. She crouched down beside him.

"Even if you can't juggle," she confirmed, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Maybe this juggling thing did work out after all, he thought.


	11. K is for Kiss

A/N: Here it is! Finally an Ikarishipping. I had to wait this long because I had the first ones planned out for ages with the other couples.

**K is for Kiss-Ikarishipping**

Dawn trailed after the purple haired boy in front of her. He knew she was there, he was choosing to ignore her for now. She didn't say anything, an unusual thing for the bluenette behind him. She was just following him and now it was starting to bug him. Wouldn't she just leave him alone? He spun around, his black eyes locking with her dark blue ones. She gasped.

"What do you want troublesome?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Why are you following me?"

"I j-just was…um…" she trailed off and blushed. He was confused now. Since when was Dawn lost for words.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"What do you mean what's the matter with me?" she yelled hotly, "I'll have you know I'm perfectly fine."

"That wasn't what I meant," he sighed, "I meant you're awfully quiet right now. I was wondering if something was bothering you."

"Is Paul showing a hint of concern?" she teased.

"No, I'm just tired of you following me."

"And here I thought you were starting to open up to me," she sighed.

"Well you thought wrong," he sneered, "now are you going to tell me why you're practically ghosting me?"

"I...um…I was…uh, just wondering…about something…and it's really embarrassing," she stammered, "I don't know…uh…how…to ask you."

"Just tell me!" he yelled. He didn't like it when she was stumbling over her words.

"J-just keep going until I figure out the best way to ask you," she whispered. He rolled his eyes and headed back on his way. She still followed after him, frowning and sighing. She was still quiet when he came to their first camping spot. It was in the middle of the woods. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Have you finally decided?" he asked, turning to face her. She wouldn't look at him. Her face had gone bright red.

"Um Paul…C-can you m-maybe…um…If it isn't t-too-"

"Just spit it out!" he shouted, "I hate it when you stutter. I can't understand you." She flinched and took a deep breath.

"Iwaswonderingifmaybeyoucouldkissme," she said quickly.

"What?" he questioned, "I didn't catch that. Please slow down and try again." She took another deep breath.

"I was wondering if maybe you could kiss me," she repeated. She scrunched up her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. He blinked at her.

"What? You want me to kiss you?" he spluttered. Was he dreaming?

"Yes," she nodded.

"Why?" he asked, feeling himself freeze up. It always happened when she got to close for comfort. The best way to avoid it was to be cold and harsh.

"I want to know what it would be like to kiss you," she sighed.

"Do you happen to ask every boy you meet this question?" he asked.

"No, just you," she answered.

"Just me?" he repeated.

"Your lips are just so good looking," she sighed again, "they're so nice and red and soft…" She didn't seem to realize it, but she had moved a lot closer. Her hands reached up and she touched him. He shivered, his flesh tingling under her touch. His gaze locked with hers again.

"Kiss me," she whispered. He felt a shiver run down his back. Didn't she know he couldn't control himself? Didn't she know that's why he had pushed her away in the first place?

"You know," he warned in a husky whisper, "If I kiss you once, I won't be able to stop."

"Then don't," she said. He gritted his teeth. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. He tried to close his eyes, hoping it would help, but it didn't. He had become too close and he could feel her warm breath on his face. And then something snapped. He closed the distance between them, kissing her soundly. He couldn't get enough of her. He tilted his head and kissed her deeper, tasting her lips. He was surprised that she was actually kissing him back. His mind screamed at him to stop, but his body refuse to listen. His hands made their way around her waist and she had her hands tangled in his hair. He pushed her against the closest surface; most likely a tree. He licked her lips, wanting more. To his complete shock, she parted them. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, savouring her flavour. He swished it around her mouth and she giggled, muffled under the pressure of his mouth. He growled into her mouth, pulling his tongue back. He pulled away and tried to ignore the popping sound his lips made as they came away. The last thing he needed to do was lose it completely.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked. She was panting just as heavily as he was.

"Air," he answered shortly, lying. He hated himself. He let her go, walking away to find something to distract himself with. Anything would do. A fire! He would need to cook something to eat. Only he wasn't hungry.

"You're a good kisser," she said, making him freeze in his tracks.

"What?"

"You're a really good kisser," she repeated, "I was really enjoying that…and I wouldn't mind if you did it again." She blushed a deep crimson. He bit his lip. He swallowed deeply as he looked at her. She was looking at him expectantly.

"Arceus Dawn," he muttered, "you're making this so difficult to resist you."

"Then don't," she called softly. She tapped her lips. He growled lowly before he pulled her hands away, reconnecting his lips with hers. He was losing it, but she was kissing him and that was all that mattered.


	12. L is for Listen

A/N: Beautifly's answers are in _italics_. This is a longer one because of all the talking they do. Still, enjoy.

**L is for Listen-Contestshipping**

I sighed, looking out over the lake. It was night and I should've been sleeping, but I just couldn't. My mind was on him again. Lately I'd been thinking about him a lot. I missed him, but he was all the way over the other side of the world, from what I knew. I was stuck here, while he travelled. I hadn't heard from him since my last Grand Festival with him. Beautifly beside me fluttered her wings, crying out impatiently. I realized I had stopped patting her. I needed someone to listen to me. May as well be Beautifly.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, rubbing her head, "I just can't take my mind off him again."

_'You'll be alright'_

"Why can't I get my mind off him?"

_'You miss him'_

"Does he miss me as much as I miss him?"

_'Probably'_

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

_'I dunno, maybe'_

"What do you think he's doing right now?"

_'Winning a contest maybe'_

"Do you think I'll ever see him again?"

_'Probably. You two always run into each other'_

"Do you think he looks any different?"

_'Maybe, I can't really tell that either'_

"Do you think he still has tons of fan girls?"

_'Most definitely'_

"Do you think he even remembers me?"

_'Of course he would'_

"You remember how he always used to rile me up. Do you think he could still do that?"

_'I dunno, that would be up to you'_

"Do you think he still carries around those roses?"

_'He was never without them, but I dunno'_

"Do you think he gives them to anyone else?"

_'I dunno, maybe. He might give them to a fan girl or two'_

"Beautifly, I think I love him. Is that bad?"

_'I don't think so'_

"Do you think he loves me?"

_'I dunno, you'll have to ask him'_

"When will I see him?"

_'Turn around'_ I did what she said and slowly turned. I gasped as I saw another figure, leaning against a tree. In the dim light I could see some defining features and I froze. I knew who it was.

"D-Drew," I stuttered, "h-how long h-have you b-been there?"

"Long enough," he shrugged. He stood up straight.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Listening." He took a couple of steps forwards.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough to know you want answers," he replied and it sent shivers down my spine, "so how about instead of asking Beautifly for substitutes, you ask me directly." I took a deep breath. He had already heard it all.

"Why can't I get my mind off you?"

"You said so yourself, you miss me," he answered, taking another step closer.

"Do you miss me as much as I miss you?"

"More." Another step.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, never have." Another step.

"Why?"

"That wasn't one of your questions."

"Fine; what are you doing right now?"

"Talking to you." Step closer.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"You see me right now." Again, another step closer.

"Do you look any different?"

"You can see for yourself." He took another step forwards and I could see him fully; the light from the moon illuminating his figure. His hair was still green, but it was darker. His eyes were the same. He was taller and definitely more toned. He looked even better than I remembered. I shook my head and focussed on my next question.

"Do you still have tons of fan girls?"

"Annoyingly yes, but I escaped for tonight." He came a little closer.

"Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do May." He finally said my name and it sent another chill across my skin. He was still coming closer.

"You remember how you used to always used to rile me up. Do you think you could still do that?"

"If I wanted to." He shrugged and took another step forwards.

"Do you still carry roses around?"

"I only started again recently." He took another step and I saw a red rose in his hand.

"Do you give them to anyone else?"

"You sound jealous, but no, only you." He took another step and brushed the rose across his lips. We weren't very far apart now. One more step and we would almost be touching. I sighed at my next question. He had already heard it, so I might as well get it over with.

"Drew, I think I love you. Is that bad?"

"Nowhere near bad May, nowhere near." He took another step and my breath stopped for a moment. He pushed the rose into my fingers.

"Do you love me Drew?"

"You have no idea." He leaned closer, his breath warming my face, "yes I do."

"Drew I have another question," I whispered, my heart fluttering in my chest.

"Yes." His voice was raspy and low as he put an arm around my waist.

"Are you going to kiss me?" He smiled.

"Yes I am."


	13. M is for Make-up

**M is for Make-up-Pokeshipping**

"Hey Misty, why don't you wear any make-up?" 15 year old Dawn and I were in my room. I was looking through my closet for the blow up mattress for our sleep over. Dawn was lying on her stomach on my bed looking at me as I searched.

"Well, I'm a water gym leader Dawn," I sighed, "make-up and water, don't mix."

"I didn't think of that."

"Besides," I continued, finally finding what I was looking for, "My sisters told me that I don't need make-up."

"That's nice of them."

"Not in the way they said it," I growled, throwing the mattress angrily to the ground and plugging the pump into the hole.

"What did they say?" she asked.

"That even with all the make-up in the world, it will never hide my ugly," I sneered.

"That's not true!" she exclaimed, "You're beautiful Misty."

"I wish," I snorted, "I'm nothing like my sisters. Sometimes I wish I was whistled at in appreciation like them. Sometimes I wish that guys would call out my name."

"There's only one guy you need to worry about calling your name," she giggled.

"Misty!" yelled a voice I knew. I froze.

"Speaking of which," Dawn giggled, "I need to go and get some stuff from the shop. I'll be back later."

"Misty!" he yelled again, "Where are you?" Dawn laughed and ran out, shutting the door behind her. A minute later it was thrown open again and I felt a body tackle me to the ground.

"Misty," he sighed, "Thank goodness I made it."

"What's going on Ash?" I asked. He was pinning me to the ground and I was feeling rather uncomfortable under his gaze.

"There's an army of guys coming to ask for a date with you," He explained, "I had to get here first."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they think you're hot because you don't wear make-up."

"Thanks for warning me," I said, "but you can get off now." I pushed against him to make my point.

"That's not the only reason I came here."

"Why else did you come here then?"

"I wanted to be first in line," he sighed, "to tell you that I love you, and not just because you don't wear make-up, thought that's an added bonus."

"What?" I spluttered.

"I love you," he repeated. I blinked.

"Who are you and what did you do to Ash?" I asked, "He would never be this bold."

"Turns out when there's a whole hoard of guys chasing after the girl he likes, he is this bold," he chuckled, "so how about it? Will you go on a date with me?"

"If only to stop the rampaging crowd," I teased.

"C'mon Misty," he growled, "Just say you love me too."

"What if I don't?" I teased again. He paled as if it had only just occurred to him. He was so fun to tease. His eyes widened in horror.

"I'm kidding," I giggled, "I love you too, but your face was totally worth it." He scowled and made a low growling noise.

"Aww, don't be like that," I crooned, "I was just teasing you."

"Then you should make it up to me," he growled, "go on a date with me."

"I suppose I don't have a choice, you're still on top of me," I laughed.

"Yeah, that's for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?" I questioned.

"So I can do this easier." He leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips.

"That way, you can't resist it," he murmured when he pulled away.

"Then make the most of it," I winked, "while you're still ahead." He grinned knowingly.

"Boy I'm glad you don't wear make-up," he said as he pushed his lips onto mine again in a quick kiss, "lipstick is so messy and I hate the smell of everything else." I smirked into his lips as he kissed me again. I would have to ask Dawn to help me do my make-up tonight for my date.


	14. N is for No

**N is for No-Ikarishipping**

"Hey Paul, do you want to come with us to the park?" Dawn asked.

"No," he mumbled.

"Hey Paul," she called, "do you want some cake?"

"No."

"Hey Paul, don't you think the sunset is pretty?"

"No."

"Hey Paul, do you want to travel with us for a while?"

"No." It seemed to Dawn that no was all he ever said.

"Hey Paul, are you gonna answer with anything except no?"

"No." Now she had an idea how to get him to say exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Hey Paul."

"What now?"

"Do you not like me?"

"Uh…No."

"Hey Paul, do you not love me?"

"…" He didn't say anything.

"C'mon, you said you wouldn't say anything but no," she teased. He muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked sweetly, "I didn't hear you."

"Um…No…"

"Are you lying?" she grinned. He looked so embarrassed.

"No."

"Then would you mind if I kissed you?"

"…No." This was great, he was actually blushing. She pulled his head down and stood on tip toes. She pushed her lips over his quickly.

"Do you want another?"

"…"

"I said did you want another?"

"Yes…" he growled.

"You finally said something else!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

"Shut up and just kiss me," he growled.

"Only if you stop saying no."

"No."

"Oh well, no kiss for you."

"No wait!" he called. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her forwards.

"I meant yes," he corrected himself, "Can you kiss me now?" She smirked. He had finally cracked.

"No," she teased.

"What, bit you said-"

"This time you have to kiss me," she cut him off, "because I-" She was cut off as he roughly pushed his mouth over hers.

"How about you not go on a date with me?" she asked. He smiled slightly.

"No."


	15. O is for Opposite

**O is for Opposite-Contestshipping**

Some said they were alike. Some said they were opposite. Some couldn't make up their minds. He knew what they were though. They were opposites. He was a boy, she was a girl. He had green hair; an unusual colour, she had brown hair; a usual colour. He had green eyes; she had big, bright, blue eyes. He stuck to making his existing team of Pokémon stronger while she was out searching for new ones. He was calm and collected when she would burst out with her short temper. She was social while he considered himself to be a lone wolf. She had a high pitched bubbly voice, his was lower and more even. Even right now they were opposites. He was confident, she was pretty nervous. There was something even more obvious that told him they were opposites though…

"Hey Drew, what are you thinking of?" she asked him.

"Opposites," he smirked. He knew she was talking to deal with her nerves. He could read her like a book, while she couldn't crack his code.

"What about them?"

"They're everywhere," he answered shortly.

"Yeah, like night and day," she agreed.

"Like sun and moon."

"Like fire and water."

"Like rain and sunshine."

"Like a Minun and a Plusle."

"Like hot and cold."

"Like Dawn and Paul," she giggled. He raised an eyebrow. Well if she was going into people.

"Like Harley and Solidad," he added.

"Like Ash and Misty."

"Like you and me."

"Yeah, like you and me," she agreed, "Wait…What do you mean by that?"

"We're opposites," he shrugged.

"We can't be that different can we?" she asked, tapping her fingers together, "we have to have some similarities." He smirked. He knew why she was upset at this.

"We have to be opposites."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, as far as I know, opposites come in pairs."

"What?" she spluttered.

"The day is balanced by the night," he started to explain; "The Sun is the balance for the Moon. The water is the balancing force for the water. The rain balances the sunshine. Hot balances cold. A Minun's negative energy balances the Plusle's positive energy. Opposites balance each other out. One can't be without the other."

"You're saying we balance each other out?" she questioned, "how does that work if we're opposites?"

"Look at Ash and Misty," he sighed, "He cools her hot temper. She's the smarts to his dense. He picks up what she lacks and vice versa. Look at Solidad and Harley. His silliness is toned down by her sensibility. Her boringness is cancelled out by his sense of humour. Look at Paul and Dawn. His cold attitude perfectly matches her warm one. He makes her a little less out there and she makes him a little more open. Now look at us May. Haven't you noticed how your bubbly personality affects me? Haven't you seen how my confidence rubs off on you?"

"But they're all couples," she squeaked.

"That's because opposites attract," he explained, "You wanna know how I know we're opposites."

"H-how?" she stuttered, backing away as he moved forwards.

"Because opposites are attracted to each other."

"But-"

"But nothing," he growled, "We're opposites and that's why you're attracted to me."

"I am not-" He cut her off, pushing his lips over hers.

"And that's why I'm attracted to you," he finished, "and that's why you should consider being my girlfriend."

"Maybe," she trailed off.

"See that's another opposite," he said, "I've always been impulsive whether you've been hesitant. I could list more. There's-" He was cut off as she roughly covered his mouth with hers.

"Ok, I get it," she growled, moving away, "You don't need to say anything else. I'm convinced and I'm yours."

"Good." He kissed her again. He loved opposites…Especially his opposite.


	16. P is for Pokemon

**P is for Pokémon-Pokeshipping**

"Hey Pikachu! Come back here with my hat!" Ash yelled, chasing after the small yellow Pokémon. He didn't understand what had gotten into his companion. Had he eaten too much ketchup or something? Nevertheless, he followed after his Pokémon.

Meanwhile in the just outside the gym in Cerulean City.

"Azurill!" Misty yelled, "I need those, give them back!" The strange little blue Pokémon had run away, carrying her case of cascade badges with it. She had no idea what had gotten into it. Maybe it was the food. She had started it on a new diet. Maybe it was changing her Pokémon's personality to be cheekier. Nah, Pokémon food couldn't do that.

"Get back here!" they both yelled at the same time; coming into the same park. They didn't know that their Pokémon had planned this to get them together. Pikachu had called Azurill late at night after seeing his trainer particularly sad. They'd organised this because they were sick of both their trainer mopping over each other.

"Look out!" Misty yelled at the person running at her.

"Watch out!" he shouted at the same time.

"Ouch." They collided and both fell down.

"I'm sorry," Misty hurried to apologise, scooping up her Pokémon.

"Misty?" he questioned, recognising her voice.

"Ash?"

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"I was chasing Azurill, the naughty Pokémon stole my cascade badges," she explained.

"Pikachu stole my cap," he laughed, "I wonder what's gotten into him." Pikachu gave Azurill a knowing look.

"I thought it was Azurill's new diet," she giggled, "but it obviously wasn't."

"I thought Pikachu ate too much ketchup for his own good," laughed Ash. The Pokémon looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Why were they wasting so much time with small talk?

_'Go on and kiss her already'_ Pikachu said to his trainer, causing Ash to blush immensely.

_'Tell him'_ Azurill chattered, making Misty look away.

"Um Misty," he started, taking a step forwards. Misty looked up and the Pokémon looked at each other and nodded. Azurill pushed Misty forwards a little, making her blush again while Pikachu charged his move.

_'Sorry Ash'_ Pikachu muttered before he released an iron tail on his trainer. Ash was thrown forwards, stumbling and in the process knocking Misty to the ground. Pikachu wasn't done yet. Both Pokémon sat on the trainers.

"What are you doing Pikachu?" growled Ash.

_'Sorry Misty, but this has to be done'_ sighed Azurill. He crawled onto Ash's head and then jumped. Ash was pushed down and his lips connected with Misty's for the briefest of moments.

"Oh my goodness Misty I'm sorry," Ash exclaimed.

"T-that's alright," she stuttered, "I-it was A-Azurill's f-fault anyway." She was blushing dark red. Pikachu hit the back of his trainer's head with his hand.

"Ouch, alright Pikachu, stop it already," he growled to the yellow Pokémon, "I'll tell her."

"Tell me what?" Misty questioned.

"T-t-that I…Um…I actually l-l-lo-love y-you," he blushed.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah, now Pikachu get off me."

_'Kiss her'_ Pikachu commanded. Ash hadn't seen Misty's blush or the way her mouth dropped.

_'Hurry up Misty, snap out of it and tell him'_ Azurill said, agitated.

"Um Ash?" she called softly.

"What?"

"I love you too."

"Really?"

_'See what did I tell you'_ Pikachu smirked confidently _'now just shut up and kiss her again'_ This time Ash didn't need Azurill's help. He leaned down and kissed her. Their Pokémon nodded to each other and left them alone. They'd need some privacy.

**A/N: Pokemon are such cheeky creatures, aren't they?**


	17. Q is for Quiet

**Q is for Quiet-Ikarishipping**

Paul groaned. Why did he decide that letting Dawn travel with him after Ash left would be a good idea? He had only been with her for 3 hours and she hadn't stopped talking the whole time.

"Did you know that Ash is going back home to Pallet Town? He said he was visiting his family, but I think he's going to go visit that red-head he's always talking to on the phone. What do you think?" She paused.

"I think you should-"

"Of course he is!" she snorted, cutting him off, "he might think he can fool me, but I've seen the way he goes off into a day dream when he's thinking of her. He has a certain passion in his voice when he talks about her too. He also…" He zoned out to what she was actually saying, but her voice still chattered away. He groaned and covered his ears with his hands. He couldn't take it much longer.

"Hey Paul, where are we going anyway?" she asked, her voice clearly heard still, "I mean, I'd like to know where we're going. That way I'm not just blindly following you and I know where I'm going. I'd like to know. When do you think we'll get to our next campsite? I'm hungry. What do you think we'll eat for dinner? Are you a good cook? Brock was an amazing cook. He did it all for our group. You know Ash can't cook to save his life. Somehow he burns everything. I can't cook anything fancy, but if you can't cook then I guess I'll have to do it. But you can cook can't you? You travel alone most of the time so surely you can cook for yourself. Unless you put up with your own burnt creations."

"AHH DAWN BE QUIET!" he finally yelled.

"Why?" she asked.

"You are driving me crazy."

"You can't be crazy," she giggled "You look pretty sane to me, but then my mum always said that looks can be deceiving. Like you could see someone all happy and smiling, but they'll really be fighting depression or you could see someone who looks confident, but they're really a-"

"Don't you know that meaning of the word quiet?" he cut her off.

"Of course I do," she snorted, "to be quiet means to be silent. To not make any noise at all. It's the absence of noise. See I know what it means. How dumb do you think I am? Actually don't answer that because you'll probably say-"

"Could you be quiet," he cut her off again.

"Only if you kiss me," she sang, winking at him. He smirked as she continued to skip and chatter away. She only said that because she didn't think he'd do it. She was so wrong. This was the perfect chance.

"Dawn," he called. She turned and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. He secured an arm around her waist and tilted her head up with the other hand.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered as he leaned down.

"What's it look like?" he growled, "I'm going to kiss you." Her squeak of surprise was muffled under his mouth. He released her and continued to walk. He looked back at her. She was following silently after him, touching her lips. He smirked. Quiet at last.


	18. R is for Resuscitation

**R is for Resuscitation-Pokeshipping**

She could swim couldn't she? She was water gym leader for Mew's sake! He'd ever seen her swim before. So why wasn't she resurfacing. Team Rocket was still attacking. Pikachu's cheeks lit up with electrical sparks, ready to attack them back.

"No don't attack yet Pikachu," he called in horror, "Misty still hasn't come out. You'll electrify her." Even Team Rocket stopped what they were doing to look at the water. C'mon, you can do it, he thought. She was taking way too long.

"Wait until after I come out, then use thunderbolt on them," he instructed his Pokémon quietly. He ran up and dived into the water. He wasn't the best swimmer in the world. He spotted her. Her ankle was caught. She was tugging at it furiously. Her face was oddly blue. He swam harder and helped her tug at the net that was trapping her. A cold hand touched his shoulder and he looked at her. She mouthed something that looked like 'sorry' and he watched in horror as her eyes closed. Her mouth opened and the last of her breath bubbled up to the surface. Mew he had to get her out now. He tore at the net again and it came loose. Not off her ankle, but it had come away from whatever had held in to anchored down here. He wrapped his arm around her limp body and kicked himself back up. He was running short of breath too and if he didn't surface soon, they'd both be in trouble. His head broke above the surface and he swam to the first edge he saw. He climbed out and pulled her after him.

"PIKACHU!" he heard his Pokémon say.

"We're blasting off again!" came the scream of Team Rocket as the soared through the sky. He laid her on her back. She wasn't moving and she was so pale. Where was Brock when he needed him? He tried to remember what he had been taught. Airway. He opened her mouth and moved her tongue out of the way. There was nothing caught, but she wasn't breathing. What was he supposed to do now? Chest compressions; 30 of them. He locked both his hands together and began pushing frantically against her body. Wake up Misty, he thought. He felt Pikachu jump on his shoulder. She still wasn't breathing. He swallowed. He pinched her nose between his finger and thumb like Brock had taught him. He covered her mouth with his and breathed into her mouth. He was very aware of what he was doing. He did it again. No movement. C'mon Misty, don't die. She was meant to be the strong one. The determined one who never gave up. He pushed against her chest 30 more times before he started mouth-to-mouth again. By the second one, he felt her lips move. He jumped away. She coughed up some water and opened her eyes.

"Ash?" she questioned. Her voice was croaky from swallowing so much water, but there was no better sound to him.

"Misty I thought I was going to lose you," he sighed in relief. He leaned back, aware that he was still hovering over her. She sat up and shook her head.

"What happened?" she asked, "I remember falling in and getting caught. You were there too, trying to help me, but I couldn't hold on anymore. It's blank after that."

"Misty, you scared me," he said, "I got the net loose, but when I came back up here, you weren't breathing anymore."

"You rescued me?" she questioned.

"Mind you it wasn't easy to resuscitate you," he nodded.

"Resuscitate? You mean you did-"

"Don't say that," he cut her off, "it sounds weird when you put it that way. I resuscitated you and yes I did." She touched her lips.

"They call it a kiss of life for a reason you know," she said after a while.

"Don't say it like that either," he blushed.

"Ash, I'm trying to tell you that you saved me!" she yelled, "You saved my life!"

"I know!" he shouted back, "What did you think I was going to do? Watch you die?"

"I'm trying to thank you," she cried out.

"Then just thank me," he retorted, "instead of yelling at me."

"Fine then I will."

"Then go ahead." Her lips pushed over his and he froze. She pulled away quickly.

"Thank you Ash," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he replied, blushing as he touched his lips. They were tingling now.

"I'd better go get something warmer on," she sighed, "you might want to do the same." He hadn't even noticed their wet clothes until that point. He nodded and watched her walk away. He touched his lips again. He needed to resuscitate her more often.


	19. S is for Smile

**S is for Smile-Ikarishipping**

"Paul, why don't you smile?" Dawn asked. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"Why do you ask that?"

"It's just you never smile," she whined, "I want to know why."

"Maybe I don't have anything to smile for."

"I bet you I could make you smile," she said, "yeah, I can do it."

"Go ahead, but I'm a tough nut to crack," I warned.

"Everyone has their breaking point," she retorted, "and everyone's ticklish." She lunged at me and poked me in the side. I flinched and winced. Her nails were sharp. I still let her tickle me though. The things I did for this girl.

"How come you aren't laughing?" she asked, looking confused.

"Because I'm not actually ticklish," I responded.

"You could have told me this before," she sulked.

"You insisted," I shrugged.

"How about jokes, you have to laugh at a joke." She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she thought of one. My attention was drawn to her lips. What I wouldn't give to kiss them.

"I got one! A couple were driving on the road having a fight; they came across a farm with some pigs. The husband points to the pig and says are those your relatives? The wife replies, yes, they are my in-laws!" She started to laugh. I raised an eyebrow at her. It wasn't that funny. She sighed as she stopped.

"Gee, you're boring," she moaned.

"I told you that you couldn't get me to smile," I said.

"I haven't given up yet!" she exclaimed. She tapped her chin again and I again looked at her lips. She smirked.

"I have an idea," she said, "Can I try it?"

"Go ahead," I shrugged. She came up close to me and put her arms around my neck.

"I love you Paul," she sang and then she kissed me.

"How did you know that was what I wanted?" I asked, trying not to let the goofy grin that threatened to show appear.

"You weren't very subtle," she shrugged, "you kept looking at my lips." And I broke. I laughed and she looked at me in shock, which only served to fuel me on.

"Paul, I only wanted to make you smile," she said, "this is a bit much."

"I'm sorry, just it's so funny."

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You kissed me," I chuckled, "you actually kissed me."

"How is that so funny that it can make you laugh like a maniac?" she questioned.

"Don't you have any idea?" I laughed, "you make me crazy."

"What?" she spluttered.

"You kissed me," I grinned, "you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"You have no idea!" I exclaimed, "I can't control myself and you kissed me."

"You keep saying that," she shouted, stomping her foot, "what does it mean?"

"I'm crazy about you Dawn," I chuckled, "and you kissed me. You know in a minute I'm gonna totally lose it?"

"I think you've already lost it," she muttered.

"Oh I haven't," I said, "I haven't lost it yet. I've still got a little bit of control left."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't you know I have to control myself very carefully so that I don't lunge at you and kiss you breathless?"

"What?" she squeaked, her mouth dropping. I clenched my jaw. It wasn't funny anymore. I was so close.

"You better get away Dawn," I warned, "I'm close to snapping." She shook her head.

"Dawn," I growled, "get away from me. You're too close at the moment."

"Stop pushing me away," she cried.

"What?"

"I've tried everything, but as soon as I get close, you push me away again," she explained. Her hands caught in my hair.

"Smile Dawn," I whispered, "I don't want to kiss you when you're frowning."

"Why not?" she giggled, "I did it." Then I really did break down. I kissed her again, and again and again. She was smiling and so was I. That meant it was ok right?


	20. T is for Tongue

**T is for Tongue-Contestshipping**

"Hey Drew," she called, "Why do people kiss with their tongues?" I was caught by surprise with the question and ended up choking on the ice-cream I was eating. We were sitting, eating ice-cream together after another Grand Festival. This time Solidad had walked away as the winner. May turned to me just as I spat out what had just been in my mouth over the edge of the cliff we were sitting on.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I coughed, "What did you say before though?"

"I asked you why do people kiss with their tongues?" she repeated. I shifted under her piercing gaze.

"Um, because you do that when you're really passionate about the kiss," I answered, "why would you want to know? Or better yet, why would you ask me?"

"I dunno; I figured you'd know. There are so many people kissing right now," she said, "I just wanted to know why."

"Well, I don't really know much about that," I said, blushing and looking away. Did she have to look at me like that?

"What's so good about putting your tongue in someone else's mouth anyway?" she questioned. I looked at her. She was cross-eyed and looking at her tongue which was poked out of her mouth. I gulped.

"I guess you'll just have to find out when you meet that special boy," I replied.

"I want to know now!" she whined. Thankfully she looked at me properly now. Was it just me or did she look…demanding? Was that…want in her eyes? No, I told myself, you are just imagining it. I took another bite and finally finished my ice-cream.

"Gosh this is embarrassing," she moaned.

"That's alright," I smirked, getting an idea, "You must be curious."

"I am very curious," she sighed, not realizing that I had moved a little closer.

"It's only natural to be like that," I said.

"Natural?" she questioned, "it doesn't seem natural to me." She still hadn't noticed me.

"I think it is," I sighed.

"Still…" she trailed off. I was quiet for a moment; adjusting my position. I couldn't believe she hadn't noticed me yet.

"I can help clear it for you," I smirked, "just don't bite me." She turned her head quickly and I pushed my lips against hers. I closed my eyes, not seeing if she did the same. I pulled her closer to my body, putting one arm around her waist. The other I used to push her head against me, so she couldn't pull away until I was done. I tilted my head slightly, deepening the kiss. Her arm hooked around my neck and the other hand tangled in my hair. She was kissing me back now. Whether it was because she was still curious or she actually wanted to, I didn't know and I didn't care. My hands moved to her face, gently caressing her cheeks as I licked her lips. She parted her lips. I poked my tongue into her mouth. She timidly touched her to mine before they curled around each other. I moaned as she rubbed her tongue around the inside of my mouth. If she had never kissed before, how did she know to use her tongue this well? I rubbed my tongue along the roof of her mouth, determined not to let her get the better of me. Our tongues continued to dance with each other as I rubbed a hand up and down her spine, feeling her shiver at my touch. I loved the reaction I was getting. I pulled my tongue back into my mouth. She licked at my lips. I smirked. She sucked at my bottom lip. I nipped her top lip and heard her muffled squeal. I did it again before I wedged my tongue into her mouth again. Her hands travelled from around my neck and along my face. She brushed them down and eventually settled them on my chest. I felt her fists grab my t-shirt. I wrapped both of my arms around her body again. I faintly became aware that I needed to breathe again. I was disappointed. I swished my tongue around her mouth one more time before letting my lips pull away from hers with a pop. I opened my eyes and saw hers slowly flutter open. I licked my lips, still tasting her flavour.

"Mm," I mumbled, "you taste like strawberry ice-cream."

"You taste like chocolate," she whispered, "and I think I figured out why people use tongue when they kiss."

"Yeah," I breathed hoarsely, "why's that?"

"Because when you love that person, you just can't get enough of them," she replied.

"I'm glad I could help," I whispered, my voice still low and husky.

"Yeah, you helped a lot," she giggled, "I know a lot more; including these hidden feelings you have for me."

"What?" I spluttered. How had she figured that out from one kiss?

"Please Drew," she sighed, "I may be dense, but I'm not stupid. Not anyone would offer to tongue kiss for the sake of 'testing' it. You love me Drew."

"Yes, but you kissed me back," I smirked.

"That's because I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you too," I said.

"I already knew that."

"I know. I just wanted to say it." I kissed her lightly on the forehead. She stuck out her tongue. Her tongue that had just been in my mouth. Her tongue that would be in my mouth again soon if she didn't stop teasing me.


	21. U is for Unrecognisable

**U is for Unrecognisable-Contestshipping**

I pulled the mask down over my eyes. I was ready. It was after the Grand Festival and the party theme was a masquerade ball. My dress was lovely. I'd gotten it that afternoon especially for this. I was wearing a long gown that was cut lower at the back and higher at the front at the bottom. The straps gracefully stretched across my shoulders. The bodice was covered in silver sequins while the skirt flowed past my hips in soft, silvery, silky layers. I wore slight silver high heels. My hair had been expertly curled by Solidad, framing my face. I had added a touch of mascara and some silver eye shadow. That was all. The rest was natural. I had pulled on a feathery, sparkly silver mask. I clipped a simple necklace around my neck, a ruby rose dangling on the chain. It had been left just outside my door when I opened it after I had heard a knock. Someone had been too shy to give it to me directly. Roses were my favourite. I smiled and looked at my companions for approval. Max grinned, Ash gave me a thumbs up and Brock nodded.

"Do you think I look good enough?" I asked.

"You look amazing May," Ash assured.

"You'll definitely catch the eye of a certain coordinator," Brock added. I blushed, thankful for the mask that hid most of it. They'd been insisting about the impending relationship between Drew and I. They all thought he had a crush on me, and they'd found out about mine.

"No way," I sighed, "It's a masked ball. He wouldn't recognise me."

"He doesn't have to," Ash shrugged.

"Yeah," agreed Max, "all you need to do is catch his attention." I sighed again. It was no use to try to explain that I didn't know even if I could. Drew was the winner and therefore got to take his pick of which girl he wanted to lead into the first dance. I was desperately hoping it would be me, but I wasn't anything special. Plain boring brown hair, plain blue eyes. My voice was a fairly common one. No way would I stand out to him. No way would he even recognise me.

"It's ok May," Max assured, "you look good, now come on or we'll be late." He pulled his mask down over his face. I told them that we should go in separately, so we wouldn't be recognised straight away. They nodded. I was going to be the last to go in. I gulped as my turn came. I shakily pushed the doors open. My eyes widened. There were so many people and I couldn't see anyone I knew. Suits and colourful dresses brushed passed me as I wondered through the people. Why had I decided splitting up would be a good idea?

"Ok Drew Hayden is here!" Lillian announced, "Now to start this off Drew, please pick your girl of choice." I peeked through the crowd. Girls whispered and giggled. His back was facing me, but I could tell he looked good already. He turned slowly, girls sighing as his gaze brushed passed them. He continued to scan the crowd, seemingly looking for someone specific. I needed to see him better. I slowly pushed my way through. I stood close to the front now. His piercing eyes locked with mine. The dark depths of his eyes captivated me so much I hardly realized he was walking towards me. My heart sped up. Was it the girl next to me? She looked really pretty, wearing a lovely midnight blue gown. Or was it the girl behind me who was wearing a deep green that matched his eyes. He stopped just in front of me.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand. I looked behind me again as I heard the girl squeal.

"Yes I mean you," he growled, "girl in silver." I looked around. I was the only one wearing silver around. I carefully placed my hand in his and let him lead me onto the dance floor. He pulled me close, putting a hand on my waist as I put my other hand on his shoulder. The music softly swirled around the room and I felt all eyes on us. He started to sway to the music and I followed his lead as he gently twirled around the floor. As we brushed passed the crowd I heard the whispers of some girls. Ugly. Clumsy. Stupid. Thief. Just some of the words that came out to me.

"Let's get this started!" yelled Lillian, "grab a partner and join in."

"You're really quiet," he whispered.

"I don't have much to say," I replied, hoping that he didn't recognise me. He would be so disappointed when he found out. More bodies entered the dance floor.

"Mind if I cut in?" A low voice called, pulling one of my hands away.

"I do mind thank you very much," Drew growled, pulling his arms around me tighter, "You can't steal my dance partner, no matter how pretty you think she is." I blushed.

"Drew!" a female voice yelled, "leave her and dance with me."

"No."

"Drew!" He let me go and took my hand firmly in his and ran out.

"Wait!" I called, stumbling, "I'm going to trip." He led me out onto the balcony. He sighed in relief when no-one followed.

"Um…What was it like winning the Grand Festival?" I asked, not sure what I was supposed to say.

"Stop it," he growled.

"What?"

"Stop trying to force a conversation," he sighed, "just be natural."

"What?" I questioned, "What am I supposed to do? Sit here in silence?" He shook his head and took my face in his hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He chuckled. He pushed his lips onto mine.

"What was that for?" I yelled as I jerked away from him, "Do you always kiss random girls? Especially when you don't know who they are?" In truth, I wanted him to kiss me; I just wanted him to know what he was doing.

"I know exactly who I'm kissing," he smirked, "you really think you're that unrecognisable?"

"Well, seeing as I'm as plain as every other girl, yes. Yes I do think I blend in," I shouted. Just what was he getting at?

"I'm guessing no one's ever told you how beautiful you actually are," he sighed, "I know exactly who you are. Your features are very defining."

"Then who am I and how do you know?" I challenged.

"Your eyes sparkle like no one else's does, your hair is a beautiful rich brown with luxurious qualities most girls lack from straightening it. If that wasn't enough, your voice is bubbly in a girlish way, I'd recognise it anywhere. You aren't quite tall, but you're not short. You're the perfect height that I can rest my chin on your head without any trouble. You're slim, but not so skinny that you're uncomfortable to hug. You're personality gives you away too. The way you try not to show that you're not excited or nervous, but inside you're shaking. You love roses. I can tell by your necklace, oh and don't think I don't recognise that either. I bought it for you. And not to mention, you're the only girl I know who didn't throw themself at me. And I knew you'd be wearing silver with your hair curled, Solidad told me. I know exactly who you are May." My mouth dropped and my eyes widened. How had he noticed all these things?

"Besides," he continued, "you're the only girl who wouldn't swoon at the kiss I just gave you."

"W-w-why did you k-kiss me," I stuttered.

"Are you really that oblivious?" he questioned, a smirk on his face, "oh well, Ash told me you hadn't quite gotten it yet."

"I don't get it!" I cried out, "one minute you're complimenting me, the next you insult me. And you wonder why I can't figure you out."

"I was going to say I like you that way May, but you cut me off," he rolled his eyes.

"So what? Just tell me."

"Actions speak louder than words," he whispered. He peeled the mask away from my face and gently cupped my cheek in his palm. He leaned down again, making sure I knew what he was doing before he pressed his lips to mine again. I smiled. He loved me. He was just too embarrassed to actually say it.

"And by the way," he whispered, his face still close to mine, "They were right about our imminent relationship."


	22. V is for Valuable

**V is for Valuable-Pokeshipping**

I looked at the little parcel in my hands. It was another ordinary day in Cerulean City; another day that I had spent in the gym battling young Pokémon trainers looking for their cascade badge. I'd already beaten three today and given out one badge. My sisters had taken over the pool now; the gym was closed for the day. They were practising for an upcoming show. I had gone out and checked the letter box. There were two bills, a letter for Daisy, a whole bunch of fan mail for the sensational sisters and a little parcel with my name on it. I was in my room now, looking at it in wonder. It had no sender name on it. I was wondering who had sent it to me. Was it a joke? My sisters had always said I wasn't pretty enough to receive anything, let alone a present. Did I actually have a fan? I carefully peeled the brown paper off. Inside was a small dark blue box. I slowly opened it, scared of what might be inside. I gasped. It was a beautiful little sculpture of an Azurill, made out of what looked like a diamond. But that couldn't be right. A small note fluttered to the ground. I picked it up. It read;

_Dear Misty,_

_I hope you like the little present I left for you. It is a real diamond, in case you were wondering. By the way, I'm waiting outside for you._

My eyes widened again. Real diamond. Who would go to all that trouble for me? I put the note back and closed the box, putting it in my pocket. I needed to meet his mysterious giver. I ran back to the front door and smoothed my top down. I combed my fingers through my pony tail before I opened the door. My mouth dropped in shock. The last person I was expecting was standing there. He grinned at me sheepishly.

"Ash?" I questioned.

"Hey Misty," he said, "I'm guessing you got my present?"

"Yes I did, but why?"

"Someone told you me you were feeling a little underappreciated." He pushed through the door and came in.

"Wait what?" I questioned, blinking stupidly. I shut the door as he smiled at me. No doubt fan girls would go crazy to see him like this.

"I said I came because someone told me you were feeling a little underappreciated," he repeated.

"You didn't have to buy me a diamond," I exclaimed, "I mean, it's beautiful, thank you; but they're so expensive!"

"I know, you're worth more than a diamond any day," he grinned.

"Ash?" He hugged me.

"You are worth a lot," he whispered in my ear, "I just want you to know, you're so valuable to me. Even more than that gem." I smiled, tears stinging my eyes. He always knew exactly what I needed to hear.


	23. W is for Water

**W is for Water-Ikarishipping**

"Paul, we're heading down to the beach, you wanna come along?" Dawn asked me.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged. Truth was, I loved to do anything with her, but I didn't show it.

"Great!" she exclaimed, "come on." She gestured forwards. I nodded slightly and followed after her. We all headed down. Ash and Brock ran immediately into the water. I sat down on the sand.

"Why aren't you going to swim?" Dawn asked, sitting next to me.

"I don't really want to," I shrugged, "I'm not much one to swim in the ocean. I hate the salt. How about you, why aren't you swimming?" She blushed.

"Um…I…Uh, I'm…" she trailed off.

"Ah I get it, you're scared of the water," I teased, "I bet you think there's all sorts of creatures out there waiting for you."

"No I'm not!" she yelled, but she was still blushing. I rolled my eyes and looked around. I spotted a long pier and an idea formed in my head.

"How about we go for a walk then?" I asked her.

"Sure, why not," she shrugged. I stood up and led her along the wooden structure over the water. She stayed in the middle, jumping every time the waves crashed against it.

"Are you sure you aren't scared of the water?" I teased, pointing out her reaction to her.

"N-no, I'm just…Annoyed. That's it! Do you know how long it take for me to do my hair? The water will ruin it!" I smirked.

"Hey Dawn," I started. She turned to me and I pushed her slightly. She stumbled back and felt off the edge. She screamed as she fell into the water. Her arms flailed around and she noisily splashed around.

"What are you doing?" I called.

"Paul!" I heard Ash yell from the other side of the water, "Dawn can't swim!"

"Arceus Dawn," I muttered. Her head went under the water. Shrugged my thick jacket off and dived in after her. I opened my eyes, the salt water stinging as my vision blurred. She was panicking, flailing her arms and legs wildly. I swam down deeper as she slowly sank. I caught her wrist and pulled her upwards. I saw bubbles of her air rise up in front of me. She was pale. I grimaced and put my mouth over hers. I pinched her nose and let my breath out into her mouth. I kept my mouth pushed over hers until our head broke the surface. She pushed herself up and started to thrash around again.

"Dawn hold still," I commanded, "I can't help you if you're splashing around like that. You'll kick me or something." She stopped as I took her wrist. I wrapped an arm around her body and slowly swam towards the pier. There was a ladder there and I dragged her back onto the wooden boards. She coughed and spluttered.

"Why did you push me in?" she coughed.

"I was teasing you," I retorted.

"Some joke," she scoffed.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim anyway," I yelled, "I wouldn't have pushed you if I'd known." She flinched.

"It's embarrassing," she blushed.

"Are you ok?" I asked, toning down my voice.

"I think so," she nodded, "thank you for helping me."

"That's alright," I shrugged, "I'm sure it's what anyone would do." She shivered and rubbed her hands along her arms.

"Here," I said, passing her my dry jacket.

"Won't you need it?" she questioned.

"You look like you need it more, anyway, I kinda feel bad about what just happened."

"Well, thanks again Paul." She slipped into it. I held out my hand to her and lifted her from the ground.

"We should go back now," she said.

"Yeah."

"You should come have dinner with us Paul," she suggested.

"I don't know, Ash looks awfully mad at me," I declined, scratching the back of my head.

"It's not your fault," she sighed, "I should have told you."

"I still don't know…" I trailed off. Ash looked like he was ready to strangle me.

"Please," she begged. I knew it was a bad idea to look at her, but I did anyway. Her hands were clasped and she was looking at me with big eyes.

"Ok…but if Ash kills me, it's on your hands," I told her, giving in.

"He won't," she assured. She took my hand and dragged me to the waiting boys. I grimaced. It didn't look like it if you normally saw him, but Ash had a deadly glare and he was using it on me. Brock stood with his arms crossed. When Brock went to cook, Ash still glared. Arceus, I'd have to get out of here before nightfall or I wouldn't wake up ever again. I sat by the fire and rubbed my hands together, hoping to generate some heat. Dawn was huddled in a thick, blue wool blanket. She shivered and I scooted a little closer, ignoring the way Ash was looking at me.

"Are you cold?" I asked. She nodded.

"Maybe I could get you another blanket?" I suggested.

"You look cold too," she chattered.

"Mm," I mumbled, "maybe a little." I had goose bumps over my skin. I was more than a little cold, but I stood up anyway, to fetch another blanket. She reached out her cold hand and grabbed my wrist.

"We could always share," she offered.

"What?" I blinked stupidly.

"You know, wrap it around both of us," she explained, "it's big enough and I'm sure we could generate more warmth that way." Only if you count my cheeks which were burning with my furious blush.

"Um…I don't know…" I trailed off, casting a wary look at Ash.

"Oh C'mon Paul," she begged, "please." She tugged at my hand again.

"I swear you're trying to give Ash even more reasons to kill me," I mumbled, but I sat down again. She threw the blanket over my shoulders. I pulled it closed around us, very aware that our shoulders were touching. Brock came to us and handed us our dinner, eyeing me suspiciously. We all ate in silence. I handed my empty bowl back to Brock and he left to wash them. Dawn leaned over and I tensed. She was resting her head on my chest, her arms wrapped around my torso.

"Dawn?" I questioned. She didn't answer. All I got was the sound of her steady breathing. She had fallen asleep. I smiled slightly. I removed her arms from around my body and let both them and her head rest on my chest as I lay back. I pulled the blanket up over her. I put one arm behind my head and the other over her body.

"Night Dawn," I whispered to her sleeping form. Maybe Ash would kill me, but this was possibly worth it.


	24. X is for Xylophobia

**X is for Xylophobia-Ikarishipping**

The fear of forests is called Xylophobia. That's what I have. Severe case of xylophobia. Forest were not only dark and creepy, but they reminded me of how I lost my parents and my brother on the same day. My little brother had wandered off into the woods and my parents had followed after him. None of them ever came home. Search parties were sent out and my uncle had told me that there dead bodies had been found lying on the ground. I had then been cared for by my aunt and uncle. They were nice enough, but I can never get it out of my head what happened to them. To get to the next city, we had to pass through one and I was less than happy and more than terrified. I was sure something terrible would happen to either me or my boyfriend Paul. I shivered as I saw the dark looming trees up ahead. I had never told him about my fear; scared he'd laugh at me and tell me I'm silly. I hesitated at the entrance. I didn't want to go in. Paul looked back at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't go in there," I answered.

"Why not?" he asked. I shook my head and backed up a little. He walked over to me as I stumbled over something and hit the ground. I cried out in terror.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling beside me. I started to cry as I told him everything. I closed my eyes and expected for the worst. Instead I felt his arms curl around me.

"Oh Dawn," he mumbled into my hair, "I'm so sorry."

"Paul, I don't want you to go in there," I cried.

"It's ok Dawn," he whispered, "I'm here, I won't leave you. Just cry if you need to and then we'll figure it out." I sniffed into his chest, making his shirt wet with my tears. He gently rocked me and smoothed his hands through my hair as he gently soothed me.

"I'm sorry," I sniffled, wiping my eyes, "I've made your top wet."

"It's alright," he shrugged.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"We could go around it," he suggested, "but that would take an extra day or two. If we go straight through, we'd get out in a couple of hours."

"You recon we should go through," I whispered.

"It would be better yes, but I'm prepared to go around," he assured, "you choose whatever way you want."

"I think we should go through, but I'm scared," I whimpered, "I don't want to hold up our trip."

"I'll be right here next to you," he said, lifting me off the ground, "and I'll protect you."

"Thank you Paul," I whispered, "I'll try."

"You're so brave," he murmured, "Remember, I'm right here." He squeezed my hand in his. I nodded and he slowly led me to the entrance again.

"Ready?"

"Yes." I stepped forwards and cringed when the darkness covered my head. I heard something rustle in the bush beside me and I screamed. Paul pulled me close and hugged me.

"It's alright," he whispered, "It's just a Buneary."

"You must think I'm so stupid," I whimpered.

"Never." Eventually it came to a point where Paul picked me up into his arm because I was too scared to walk. I had curled into his chest, wrapping my arms tightly around him. He kept talking into my ear and I couldn't hear anything else. That was all I was focused on; Paul. His arms, his voice, his breath against my ear.

"Look Dawn," he said eventually, "we made it through." I lifted my head and noticed that we were back in broad daylight.

"We made it," I repeated.

"See nothing to be afraid of," he said softly. He planted a gentle kiss on my temple as he put me down.

"Thank goodness," I sighed in relief. He leaned down and kissed me again, this time on my lips.

"I admire your bravery to do that Dawn," he murmured, "that's all we need to do, just take this one step at a time and you'll conquer your fear."

"You think I can do that?"

"I know you can," he answered, "you're a strong girl Dawn, stronger than you think. It took a lot of courage to face a fear head on, but you did it."

"You helped."

"I know, and I'll keep helping you until you're over it." He kissed me again and only one thought went through my head. I never expected that my xylophobia could work out so well.


	25. Y is for You

Just a short one this time. Ash and Misty are both thinking of each other

Key:** Bold is Ash's thoughts**; _Italics is Misty's thoughts_; normal is both.

* * *

**Y is for You-Pokeshipping**

**You are all I think about.**

_Why do you invade all my thoughts?_

**You left but you're not really gone.**

_How are you so far away, but so close?_

Your clothes, lips, eyes, hair, it's all in my mind; crystal clear.

**I wish I could see you again.**

_I wish you would visit._

**I see you there, but as soon as I get close you fade.**

_I see you in a figment of my imagination, but it seems so real._

At night when the sky is clear, I can see you in the stars.

**This pain is so real; I can't ignore it much longer.**

_Every day without you, is another day I deal with the hurt._

**I can't call because I'm too busy.**

_I can't call because I don't know where you are._

I wonder when we will meet again.

**I can't take a break; so many people look up to me.**

_I can't leave; so many people rely on me._

**One day I'll find the courage to tell you…**

_One day, I'll put my fears aside and say…_

I miss you. I love you.


	26. Z is for Zodiac

**Z is for Zodiac-Contestshipping**

_You have a temper, but you can be calm. You seem to have your head in the clouds, but you're really just-_

"What are you reading?" someone asked, interrupting me. I groaned.

"I'm reading a magazine obviously," I growled in annoyance, not bothering to look up. I knew who it was.

"I see that," he retorted, "I meant what article are you reading?"

"If you must know, I'm reading my zodiac," I hissed. He laughed.

"What?" I questioned. He grinned and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and continued to read.

"Oh listen to this," I squealed, "You haven't had much luck in love, but soon you'll meet that certain special someone if you can wait until then. He'll be dark and tall and a total prince charming." I squealed.

"You know those things aren't actually true," he chuckled.

"They got a pretty accurate reading on you," I scoffed, shoving the article in his face. He took it from my hands.

"Before you get too emotional about any situation, use logic and cold, hard facts to defend your position," he read out loud, "you shouldn't tie yourself down to anyone yet; you're having too much fun flirting."

"See pretty true," I said.

"Yeah right," he scoffed, "This is wrong."

"You're just jealous because I'm going to have a better love life than you," I jeered, "I'm going to find my perfect guy, while you're stuck flirting."

"I don't think so," he retorted, "These things are such a fake scam."

"It worked for Dawn," I reasoned.

"You know these things are so general that they can apply for a broad range of things," he chuckled, "It's all a fake scam to get money."

"Hey cutie," someone called. I looked over in the direction of the voice and my eyes widened. A tall dark haired guy with dark eyes was waving to me as he walked over.

"Hey," I called, "I'm May."

"I'm Adam," he said as he shook my hand, "I just saw you and thought you were the most beautiful thing in this room."

"Thanks," I giggled.

"This guy isn't your boyfriend is he?" he asked, jerking a thumb at Drew.

"No," I scoffed, "just some guy who likes to annoy me."

"I can see why," he said, "You're totally gorgeous. Who wouldn't pester you for a date?"

"I'm not begging her for a date," scowled Drew.

"Ooh, someone's jealous," Adam taunted, turning back to me he smiled, "How about a date tonight?"

"Sure, meet me here at 7?"

"I'll be there," he winked and walked away. I had to laugh at Drew's face.

"See I told you it was right," I said to Drew, "this guy is totally my zodiac guy."

"No he's not," Drew snapped, "he's just some random guy who thinks you're hot."

"More than some people think."

"I think this is a bad idea May," he warned, "You're gonna find out he's not what you think."

"Just shut up Drew!" I snapped angrily, "Who are you to tell me what to do? Just because you ruin every other aspect you can, doesn't mean you can ruin this for me." I stormed off, leaving him behind without a second thought. Later that night I was shivering in the rain as I pounded on his door. My dress was ripped and I had several cuts and bruises. The door finally opened and I saw Drew sleepily yawn before he looked at me. His eyes widened.

"May what happened?" he exclaimed, "come in right now!" He pulled me forwards and shut the door behind me.

"Drew you were right," I cried, not being able to hold it in, "you were right about Adam."

"May…"

"He was all sweet and gentlemanly, but then he kissed me and demanded more. When I didn't let him stick his tongue in my mouth, he got angry," I cried, "he bit my lip and then he started to beat me."

"Shh, May, its ok," Drew hushed, pulling me to him, "it's alright. I'm here and I won't let him hurt you again."

"Drew," I sniffed, "why am I so unlucky in love? Why can't I meet my prince charming?"

"Because you've already met him," he replied, "you just refused to admit that he's the one for you."

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out soon," he chuckled. He tipped my head up to look at me and recoiled in horror.

"What?"

"You…Your face," he exclaimed, "What did he do to you?"

"I already told you. He bit my lip and bashed me," I repeated, feeling tears sting again.

"Where is he?" Drew growled, "I'll kill him."

"That won't be necessary," I soothed, touching his arm lightly. He locked eyes with me and saw something in those green depths. Protectiveness, honestly, loyalty, care…love. I smiled slightly.

"May I…" he trailed off, bringing me a little closer.

"Hey prince charming," I sighed.

"Took you long enough," he snorted.

"Well, it would have been easier if someone had just told me what they meant," I pointed out.

"Where's the fun in that?" he grinned, "besides, I told you that the zodiac was wrong didn't I?"

"That wasn't enough," I pouted. He grinned again, but there was seriousness in his eyes as his hand tilted my chin up. I hooked an arm around his neck and placed my other hand on his chest.

"May I don't want to hurt you," he whispered as his lips teasingly brushed mine. It wasn't enough to be called a kiss, but the mere fact that his lips had touched mine sent shivers down my spine.

"You won't," I assured.

"But your lip is cut and swollen."

"And?"

"Won't it hurt you?"

"A little."

"We'll have time later; I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me already," I sighed in exasperation. I pulled his head down and pushed my lips against his. Thank goodness, I thought as Drew continued to place soft kisses tenderly against my cuts and bruises; that he was right and the zodiac was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe it's all finished. Please Review.**


End file.
